thelementsfandomcom-20200214-history
TFE: Chapter 1
Prolgue "No, I want to be normal! I want to go to school, I want to have friends!" I shouted. I threw down my bow and arrow, to emphasis to my father that I no longer wanted to defend our kingdom. "But dear, its your kingdom too. When I parish, you are taking my crown." My father attempted to convince me. "You are not going to die soon, and I am only twelve!" "Well..." My father hesitated. "Whatever!" I stormed off, grabbing my bow and arrow, and went up to my room. I started grabbing things left to right. Suddenly Miki, my white and pink, red panda, woke up and stretched. '' ''"What's going on?" Miki asked, tilting her head to the side. "We are leaving. We are going down to Earth, and live a normal life." "Okay!" Miki was such an airhead, but I had a feeling she wanted to leave as well. I looked at my mirror and saw that I was still in my fairy form. '' ''"Untransform." My marroon hair was normal. I wore a baggy sweatshirt over a pair of jeans. I than glanced at my bracelet. The braclet that helped me transform. Undecided, I thought "should I bring this or no?". I just shrugged and continue to wear it, who knows, it could come in handy. As I walked out, I ran into the maid. "I was looking for you Emma!" the maid exclaimed. "Why?" I asked. "Because, I want to tell you something to keep in mind." '' ''"What is it?" "In the future, the enemy will come and attack Earth. As you continue your adventure, four other girls will join you. They contain the same power as you, but they will discover that in the future." "Is that all?" "Yes, we will all miss you. I know you had a hard life, the loss of your mother, and how protective your father is, but if you ever need anything-" Too late, I already walked out. Plot I was rereading the student handbook for the third time now. Homeroom hasn't even started yet. My name is Marie, and I just recently moved so I am the new student at this highschool. I have no friends yet. My old friends go to a different school than me. I have a twin brother, or used to named Bracken, but he went missing. About me? Well, I am very smart, and try to be the best athlete and musician. I am quite an overachiever. One thing I cannot do is speak in front of a crowd. The bell rang and the teacher came in. "Good morning everyone. We have a transfer student, Marie, would you like to come up and introduce yourself." I slowly scooted out of my chair and walked up front. "M-m-my name is Marie. I love to do music, athletes and read." My words weren't making any sense. "I am quite an overachiever and I like to be the best." I quickly scooted back to my desk. I heard snikering behind me. A girl with marroon hair pointed at me, as two other girls mocked me. "Don't worry about them!" a girl with brown hair said. She elbowed me and smiled. "I'm Alicia, I know its hard being the new student." "Really?" I asked. "Yes, last year I was the new student at my middle school, and I got along with everyone."